Princess Cosmic Moon
by Katrinika
Summary: Serena can't take the pain after Darien broke up with her and runs away. But what problems will it bring everyone? Can Serena face her destiny and save the world by ruining hers? [SerDar]
1. Goodbye to Serena, SailorMoon

Serena sighed trying to focus on her friends conversations. But she was trying the inevitable. All she could think about was Darien and the way he broke her heart. It had been bearly a month since they broke up and her heart still ached everytime he entered the arcade as if nothing had happened, as if he didn't know her at all. Her friends pretended as if nothing had happened either, trying to lift her spirits up, but that only left her to die away on the inside on her own. She saw Darien enter the arcade and sit to talk to Darien as usual. She normally stayed there pretending nothing was wrong either but enough was enough, she couldn't stay any more. Not after she had found out. This time she stood up and walked out unexpectedly, the girls looked at her stand up and walk away surprised but didn't follow her.

Serena wiped her tears as she opened the door to her house. It was empty and she saw that it was empty since her parents had gone out for some shopping with her brother. She went to her room and gathered some clothes in her pack and left a note for her parents. She tranformed into SailorMoon and jumped from building to building arriving at Darien's valcony. She entered and left another note she had made and took of her brooch. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and placed it over the note. She left through the door leaving her destiny behind. In an hour she was on a plane heading to England.

Darien thought back at when Serena had left the arcade with no notice. His attempts to forget her weren't working and his nightmears about her were getting worse and worse every day. But as he sat on his couch trying to relax he froze seeing a brooch and a note on his cofe table.

_**Dear Darien.**_

_**I'm sorry that you couldn't be happy with me but I love you. I always have. But I can't pretend any more that nothing is wrong because everything is wrong for me. I can't take it any more. Tell the other Senshi, I'm sorry it had to come to this but I can't go on. Not in the town where so many sweet memories end up tarnished with other ones I want to leave forgotten. Serena as Sailor Moon, the soldier of Love and Justice ends today, for I have nothing that loves me and I see no justice any more. By the time you read this note I'll be already on a plane leaving Japan. I hope you don't forget me, I certainly wont forget you.**_

_**Goodbye Darien, Goodbye my Senshi.**_

_**Forgive me Rini for not staying to help your mother. I'm sure there's a better Sailor Moon out there that will help you far more better and faster than I did. This is the last time you'll hear from me. Goodbye.**_

The Senshi were now shocked reading the note Darien had brought. They looked at each other and back the note again still not believing it.

"Serena, I'm so sorry." Darien whispered.

AN: What will happen? How long will it take to find her? Will they find her at all? Bwahahahahaha! I'm so evil.

I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! (Don't be too harsh plz).


	2. Arrival at England

Serena looked outside the rainy window of the taxi she had taken. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks and the Taxi driver kept sending her side glances.

"Why are you crying love?" He asked in a deep slang english accent. Serena traduced in her mind each word he said, her English classes paying off.

"I'm fine thankyou." Serena said sadly.

"You don't look alright. You've been sheding a river since the airport, must have been a really close family you left behind." He said and Serena smilled.

"Yes, we were very close." She said.

Serena said goodbye to the taxi driver after paying and looked at the huge house in front of her. She walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times. Soon there was a girlish laughter on the other side and the door opened to reveal three girls looking to see who had knocked, the three girls looked like twins beside the factor that Cristy had red hair and wavy to her shoulders, Mariah had pink hair and Rhina had purple hair.

"Oh my god! Serena?" They asked happily.

"Yeah, remember when you said if I ever needed a place to stay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, of course. Come in!" Rhina insisted.

They sat on the sofa and Serena knew that they were waiting for an explenation.

"I-I ran away from Japan. I need a place to stay." Serena said.

"Ran away? Why?" Cristy asked.

"I thought you were happy with Darien." Rhina said.

"What about..." Mariah looked around and leaned to whisper. "Sailor Moon?" She asked.

"A month ago Darien said that everything he had said was a lie, that he never loved me and has been pretending that I never ever even crossed his life. I couldn't stay, not after I found out." Serena nearly whispered.

"Found out what Serena?" Mariah asked. Serena looked up at them half ashamed half shy.

"I-I, well. Darien and I." She stuttered. All three friend's eyes widened.

"Serena, are you..." Rhina asked.

"You and Darien slept together didn't you?" Cristy asked and Serena nodded.

"And, something else happened didn't it?" Mariah asked.

"I'm pregnant." Serena said. The silence was so thick that you could hear a pin falling on Japan. "I don't have any where to stay. I don't have any money or anything. I promise I wont be any problem, It's only until I can get a job to pay for my own room or smothing." Serena assured them.

"You're welcome to stay here Serena, but are you sure you thought things through completely?" Rhina asked.

"If you leave, you wont be able to sustain your own child no matter how many jobs you take." Mariah said.

"I'll manage." Serena said.

"Does Darien know?" Cristy asked.

"No, but he doesn't care anyway." Serena said.

"You're staying here Serena, don't worry. You saved us once as Sailor Moon and now we'll help you through everything we can." Rhina said.

"I'll look for a job, I'll pay everything I promise." Serena said.

"You don't owe us anything. On the contrary." Mariah said.

"I have to help you with something." Serena said.

"Serena, we're probably richer than Prince Charles, helping you wont cost us a penny and that little child is going to get the best." Cristy said.

"I can't just lay around doing nothing." Serena said.

"Okay, how about this. You can help clean up around the house, you can take anything you want from the fridge whenever you want." Rhina said.

"Thankyou so much guys." Serena nearly cried of joy.

"Don't thank us, come on, we'll take you to the guest room. We'll get you some clothes tomorrow." Mariah said.

"Rest for now, you must be tired from the journey." Cristy said.

Serena laid on the soft bed a bit more happy now that she had a place to stay. But Darien was still her prime focus in mind, even though she was meant to forget him... She couldn't, she loved him.


	3. The new Sailor Moon?

Darien and the girls were sitting together on a booth at the Arcade deep in though on what to do. Luna and Artemis were whispering to themselves not sure that they should sey. Luna sighed and looked up and everyone payed attention at her.

"Serena _is_ or _was_ Sailor Moon, we have an enemy in our hands at the moment, we need a Sailor Moon." Luna said.

"No one can _replace_ Serena!" Rey exclaimed.

"That's true but we need _someone_!" Artemis said.

"Who? Serena is the only one that can control the imperium Crystal!" Darien exclaimed.

"Well, she still has the imperium Crystal." Luna said.

"So you're saying, we're meant to find a new Sailor Moon, with no power of the imperium Crystal, fight against the DarkMoon family and expect to live?" Lita asked.

"Yes, Serena is the Princess and always will be, even across the distance the power of the Imperium Crystal will help who ever becomes Sailor Moon. It will help us for a while... until we find Serena." Luna said.

"Why would she run away? She's been strong about Darien dumping her very unceremoniously." Rey said glaring at Darien recieving a glare back.

"A week ago she wasn't that... strong though. It was as if she had found out something." Mina said.

"How can we find her?" Luna asked.

"I can't trace her with my computer, I can only trace her brooch." Amy said.

"We need to find her as soon as posible." Rey said.

"First we need Sailor Moon. Who most obviously can't be Serena." Artemis said.

"Her." Luna said and they looked out of the window and saw Molly crossing the road walking towards the arcade.

"Molly?" Rey asked bewildered.

"Yes, she is Serena's friend also and was a long time with her before she became Sailor Moon. She can control the connectted power of the Imperial Crystal, she wont have the same power as Serena but she'll be able to help us hold back the moon kingdom until we find Serena." Luna said.

"Wait, lets stop about the Scouts and Black Moon Family for now. Does any one have any vague minimal idea where Serena may be?" Mina asked.

"No, she never said anything about knowing someone that wasn't in Japan." Lita said.

"So she could be anywhere in the world, lying on a street with no where to go?" Amy asked.

"We're looking at worse cases escenarios. Serena may be a bit clumpsy but she isn't stupid. She must have known someone somewhere she knew would let her stay." Luna said.

"I'm just worried for her. I mean, something really bad must have scared her off. Serena wouldn't leave her duty as SailorMoon for no reason at all, or just for a silly breakup which I'm starting to doubt Darien did sencierely." Rey said glaring at him again.

"Lets go talk to Molly, we're going to have to break to her really slowly." Mina said.

"SAILOR MOON! ME! ARE YOU INSANE!" Molly screched and everyone shushed her.

"Yes Molly you. Serena has left for sometime and she we need someone. You are the only one that can control the power that SailorMoon has!" Rey said.

"Please!" Rinni begged and Molly sighed defeated.

"All right. But only until we find Serena." Molly said.

"Yes only until we find her." Luna assured her.

"But where is she?" Molly asked. The scouts looked at each other and filled her in on everything. From the Moon Kingdom to the present time, but the cause for Serena's runaway was still not clear.


	4. The connected power of the Crystal

Serena clapped her hands clean from imaginary dust as she finished cleaning up the house. She felt strange, the very feeling of having a life growing inside of her made her feel strange. Not bad, strange... Actually, a nice strange feeling. She placed her hand on her abdomen and smilled, but the smiled left as soon as she thought of Darien.

"God Darien, why?" She whispered and a tear fell down her cheek. She scratched her forehead as it started to itch slightly.

"Okay Molly, now you have the hang of it. Transform again and try your attack." Ami said as the girls helped Molly to control her powers. She was doing fine actually. She had learned to control her attacks quite easily and this one was just for all time's sake.

"That's great Molly. We'll continue another day, remember to come every day at five for study group and Scout discussion." Lita said.

"Okay..." Molly said.

"And don't tell any one you're Sailor Moon, okay? It could put you and your family in danger okay?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if Serena is okay." Molly whispered. The sudden silence was so thick that Molly could bearly breathe.

"We'll find her." Raye assured her.

Serena felt a dizy spell run over her and sat down sighing. Crysty, Mariah and Rhena were out on an interview. They were a famous Japanese band that sang in English, also being a popular band in England. They weren't exagerating when they said they could propably be richer than prince Charles. She had bumped onto them on her way to school and they talked, in order to save them she had to turn into Sailor Moon infront of them. Since then, they had gained extreme confidence with each other and they never told anyone about Sailor Moon.

All the girls includings Molly and Darien were sitting around a table sourting through papers.

"This is hopeless, there are about a thousand flights here to each country!" Molly said.

"We have to keep trying! It will give us a definite country on where to look for Serena." Raye said. Amy walked in with another stack of papers and everyone groaned.

"Can't you use the mercury computer for christ's sake!" Mina yelled, something she bearly did by the way.

"Yeah, if you want me to check very name on my own! Now keep searching! There's still twenty more countries I'm printing out." Amy said.

"Great, we could re-live our Lunarian lives all over again and that still wouldn't be enough time to search through all of these papers!" Lita said.

Luna sudendly called into their communicators and they stood up.

"We have something else to focus on right now." Raye said, since Serena wasn't there they knew Raye would be the best leader for a while but even she agreed that Serena was the one who was in charge. All of them transformed and Molly took a little while longer to as the energy flowed from Serena.

Serena suddendly felt very weak, her knees buckled under her and she fell weakely on the ground, her eyes were nearly shut and she couldn't get up. The power that was being taken from her was a lot and if she didn't stay awake... She could loose her child, that she knew. Even though she didn't know where her energy was going or even what was happening. Then she felt the power of the Silver Millenium Crystal disapear and she could hardly breathe.

Molly summoned the power of the Silver Millenium Crystal and destroyed the creature that had taken several people's energy away. The stolen energy returned to their belonging body and the scouts de-transformed.

Serena felt the energy returning to her but she was too weak. Serena's eyes shut and she fell unconcious, a golden crescent moon on her forehead.


	5. Full time princess?

Serena woke up to realize she was on her bed. She sat up but felt strange, first thing she noticed was her hair, the same style as before but it was now into waves, she stood up and a cloth that had been in her forehead. Mariah entered the room and jumped back surprised at seeing Serena awake.

"Serena! Are you okay? We found you unconcious and-" Mariah froze as she got a good look at her.

"What's with all the shouting?" Rhina asked and was also frozen in place when she looked at Serena.

"Serena? What happened?" Crystal asked.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. Serena walked to the full length mirror and gasped. She was on her normal clothes but her Crescent moon was glowing slightly on her forehead, her hair, for some unexplainable reason, had now soft waves all the way to the bottom.

"Wow Serena... you look great." Rhina said.

"But what happened, you were unconcious when we found you."Crystal said.

"We called a doctor but he called it common for pregnant women, but we were worried about the symbol on your forehead." Mariah said.

"I don't know what happened, I felt all of my energy leave, It cost me a lot to stay concious because if I didn't... I was afraid my child would die... I don't know how I knew but I knew, then when it came back it was safe but I felt weak and fell unconcious." Serena said.

"But, the baby's okay now right?" Rhina asked.

"Yeah. I don't understand why I'm on my princess form." Serena said.

"Hey, hold on a minute. Princess? Seems there's a little bit more of Sailor story telling you need to give us." Mariah said.

"Hey guys look!" Crystal said as she looked at the TV. It was on a Japanese news channel and the battle from before apeared on the screen.

_"Again the heroic Sailor Scouts save the day but it seems Sailor Moon has had a hairstyle change and her hair colour too! Still amazing performance and tuxedo kamen didn't even need to apear this time! Thanks to such a powerful hero, Tokyo is safe for a while longer. Now with the weather..."_ (AN:I'm not sure if this happens in the series but still placed it in)

Serena froze, she knew who the girl was.

"Molly?" Crystal said, aparantly they had noticed too.

"The battle was at the exact time I lost my energy..." Serena said.

"You mean to say, you were this close to having a miscarriege because they used Molly as your replacement?" Mariah asked.

"That must be why I turned into the princess, if I loose my energies again, I wont be able to stay awake... Unless-"

"Unless you use another source of power." Rhina finished for her.

"Wait, can you tell us about the princess, I didn't know you were a princess!" Mariah said amazed.

"We have royalty in our home! Can I have your autograph?" Crystal asked and Serena laughed softly.

"I'll tell you but there is no way that I'm giving you an autograph, you're the famous singers here!" Serena exclaimed and spent the next hour telling her past life to the three, very childish girls in front of her with wide eyes of exitement.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
AN: I'm not sure about the ending here! Thanks To ALL of you for your reviews! Keep them comming in:-)


	6. Diferent Dreams, Diferent Plans

**Diferent Dreams, diferent Plans**

_Darien looked around, he was dreaming, he knew as much. But he was walking through darkness, there was a pale grey mist as he walked. It became thicker and thicker and he heard someone crying. The mist started disapearing slowly and the crying person became louder. She saw her silouet and finally saw her clearly. Serena was on her knees holding something, her princess dress was drenched in blood and she cried hugging whatever she held. Darien called her but no sound left his lips, he tried running to her but his feet wouldn't move. Another silouet apeared in front of Serena, a man dressed in white with short white hair and a black crescent moon in his forehead upsidedown. He rose a sword and talked but Darien couldn't hear anything. Dimando rose his sword ready to kill what Serena was holding but Serena turned and she was struck instead. _

"SERENA!" Darien yelled and sat up in his bed. He passed a hand through his hair thinking about the nightmear. It had apeared since Serena left, that was three months ago. Still no lead as to where she may have been and her parents where still asking them if she had called. The black moon family's attacks had happened less often which gave them more time to search but there was no trace of Serena. Her parents had even placed a LARGE amount of maney for anyone who had information about her that same day. The scouts were suporting themselves on that small posivility.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena sighed and sat down rubbing her slightly round belly slightly. She had Mariah's Cd on listening to the music. But what she saw on the TV made her freeze.

_"There's a sunny day for tomorrow in japan..."_

_"...If you see any of these people please don't doubt to call..."_

On the TV a row of missing people apeared and she saw herself at the bottom and a LARGE amount of money for information. Serena felt furious and grabbed the phone dialing a well known number. She didn't notice the lights flickering from her anger.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
Rini was going to pick up when the answering machine did instead.

"Mum. It's Serena. I saw the missing people's list... Don't look for me! I'm not going back so don't put price to my search. Leave me ALONE!" Serena yelled and threw the phone back on the reciever. Rini was looking shocked at the answering machine and turned to see an equally socked mother. She had tears forming in her eyes and ran out of the room. Rini looked back at the phone and took the tape off and ran to the scout's meeting.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Amy, can you trace the call?" Rini asked. Amy had a tapeplayer connected to the mercury computer and there were huge rows of data comming down.

"No, I would have had to connect the mercury computer during the call. But we have a lead!" Amy said.

"What lead?" Darien asked.

"She's somewhere in europe! The call leads to a european satelite which leads somewhere to the west of europe. Coverin Denmark to Italy, to IceLand and Spain. She's between those countries." Amy said.

"Good, good... Now what do we do?" Raye asked and Mina placed stacks of papers on the table.

"I guess we continue searching." Lita said.

"But who does Serena know in Europe?" Molly asked.

"Someone who's willing to let her make international calls." Rini said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena sighed and placed her hand on her forehead where her crescent moon still shone. She tried relaxing but still felt furious for her parents anouncing her on TV.

"At least not a lot of Japanese people here know me." She murmured. The door opened and her three friends came in aparaently exhausted. "How was the concert?" Serena asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to stand for four hours straight on high heels?" Mariah asked lying down.

"That bad huh?" Serena asked.

"You should have come though." Rhina said lying on the couch.

"And risk a camera catching me while talking to you? I don't know." Serena said.

"Well, don't you ever get bored of staying here?" Crystal asked.

"I'm okay." Serena said.

"So, what's on TV?"

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
In a dark room Dimando looked at a graphic representation of Earth. Moving his hand the Earth moved with him and maximized, showing what everysingle being is doing at that precise moment in that precise space.

"Nice little toy you made WiseMan." Dimando said.

"We have a bigger purpose than _playing_." WiseMan said looking at his crystal ball where an image of Serena apeared.

"So no need for the Rabbit?" Dimando asked.

"I've found a more powerfull candidate. She'll also be easier to convince, much more easier." WiseMan said.

"And what's in it for me?" Dimando asked.

"She'll do well by your side." WiseMan said and Earth's image disapeared to reveal Dimando next to Serena.

"As my queen." Dimando murmured.

WiseMan's imaged focused on a now sleeping Serena.

Serena's moon glowed brightly for a couple of minutes, anyone who looked would have seen the golden outline on her window.


	7. 7 From mood swings to power swings

**From mood swings to power swings**

Serena woke up feeling strange, appart from being hungry. It had been the same strange feeling for a week since she had called her home. Serena shrugged off the feeling and walked down. It was eight in the morning, an hour in which Serena wouldn't be normaly awake, but today she had a doctor's apointment. She hadn't had one since she found out about her pregnancy. Her friend's were alarmed at this and had made an apointment for her in five minutes. Serena sighed and smilled.

"Is this going to last?" Serena asked herself as she made some breakfast. When Serena left her house she couldn't cook to save her life, and now she could make, at least, edible food. Soon, three very tired girls apeared in the doorway and as they cought the smell the scent of breakfast, they woke up completely.

"So, I want to acomapny Serena to the doctor!" Crystal anounced.

"NO! I want to go!" Mariah exclaimed.

"I said it yesterday!" Rhina yelled.

"But I set the apointment!" Mariah whined. Soon the three were in a deep argument with Serena staring at them and sweetdroped(Is that how you say it?).

"I know! Lets all go!" Crystal said.

"Yeah! Um Serena, are you okay?" Rhina asked and the others looked to see Serena. Serena felt a small sensation on her bely and hicupped but little bubbles came out. Serena placed a hand over her mouth shocked but another hicup came and with it more bubbles. Serena blushed.

"That, is not normal" Mariah said. After a very anoying silence everyone laughed, Serena laughed with a hand over her mouth still.

"Is that normal on your... princess form?" Crystal asked.

"I wouldn't know would I!" Serena yelled.

"Mood swings." Rhina whispered as they inched a bit back from Serena.

"I'm going to have to ask Luna and-" Serena said all anger leaving but at remembering Luna she felt sad and started crying.

"Don't cry Serena, I mean... I'm sure you'll find out on your own!" Mariah said trying to calm her down. Serena sat up furiously making Crystal fall of the couch she was in.

"Of course I can find out on my own!" Serena yelled moving her hand from fury but behind Crystal a vase that was exactly where Serena's hand had pointed, moved and crashed on the ground acording to her hand. They all looked in surprise at this.

Serena rose her hand again and pointed at a book. she concentrated but nothing happened.

"Maybe it wasn't you." Rhina said.

"Well duh!" Serena yelled but her hand outstretched and broke a mirror that was in front.

"I think that happens when you're angry!" Mariah said. Suddendly all three crept away from her hand's aim.

"I'm horrible! I can hurt people only when angry!" Serena started crying again but as her tears fell on the ground, the ground opened slightly and a plant grew up. Serena looked strangely at the plant which continued to grow to a rose. She started crying again and threw it across the room. More flowers grew of all kinds as the tears fell.

"If we don't calm her down, we're going to end up with a botanic garden!" Crystal whispered.

"I'm okay... I'm okay." Serena said relaxing herself and sighed. "God, what the hell is wrong with me?" Serena whispered.

"Well, you aren't exactly a normal mortal are you?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah I guess. Come then, we're going to be late." Serena said and stood up and they left the house together. Serena was frowning a lot wondering what on earth had happened... and what consecuences it will bring.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Luna looked up and looked at Artemis who nodded back. With no one noticing as they still looked through the papers they walked outside.

"I felt a power surge but it's not in Tokyo." Artemis said.

"I recognise those powers... They were the powers that Queen Serenity possesed." Luna said. Artemis looked at her seriously.

"Or the powers that she aquired when she became Queen." Artemis said and Luna was shocked.

"When the Princess was concieved..." Luna looked up. "You don't think Serena...?" Luna asked and they looked back at the group sourting papers and looked at Darien. Luna looked away from the group. "What do we tell them?" Luna asked.

"Nothing." Artemis said. Luna was shocked at this.

"What do you mean nothing? They have to know! Now that we know where she is they have to-" Luna saw Artemis' stern look and sighed. "Very well."

"But you'll go to her, she doesn't know what is going to happen, you do." Artemis said and Luna looked at him strangely.

"How am I going to get to England?" Luna asked and Artemis smilled.

"Hey, you're smart. Improvise." He said and went back in.(Wow, Artemis being serious and giving the orders? That's new.) Luna left that day and Artemis only said she had something important to do.

AN: New chapter up!


	8. Luna

**Luna**

Serena entered the doctor's ofice and he placed her on one of the beds, he placed this machine on her belly and an image of her baby apeared. Not very clear but all she could focus was on the image. A tear fell down her cheeck and she smilled. The doctor didn't notice the flower that had grown where her tear had fallen. Her friends where behind her smilling aswell and one of them secretly pulled the flower off.

"You have a very healthy baby Ms. Tsukino. Would you like to know it's sex?" The doctor asked and Serena looked surprised.

"You can do that?" She asked.

"Of course, now. Would you like to know or do you want the surprise?" The doctor asked and Serena smilled.

"I'd rather it be a surprise." Serena said.

"Very well. I'll just have two of these printed out for you." The doctor said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
Serena smilled as she looked at the picture in her hand. The girls had the other one framed in the living room, she talked them out of placing lights on it and copying it. She placed her hand on her abdomen and smilled, she felt happy tears forming on her eyes but they became ones of sadness.

"Darien, if only you could be here." She whispered. She looked up as she heard scratching on the window and went to open it. She screamed as Luna jumped in and Luna screamed back shocked by her reaction.

"Serena! Serena It's me!" Luna said.

"LUNA! What are you doing here?" Serena asked and shut the window quickly followed by the blinds. "Please, please tell me the others aren't here." Serena cried.

"No, they're not. Serena! How could you leave! We've been worried sick!" Luna said.

"Well you don't need me anyway. No one does." Serena whispered.

"Serena, you could have told us! Why did you hide this from Darien!" Luna asked. Serena stiffed but didn't look at Luna.

"Hide what from Darien? I don't know what you're talking about Luna." Serena said.

"I know that you're going to have his child." Luna said.

"How do you know! Who told you!" Serena yelled.

"You did!" Serena looked up at this. "You have aquired certain... abilities recently haven't you? That's why you're on your princess form." Luna said.

"What is happening Luna?" Serena asked getting on her knees looking up at Luna that was on the couch looking down at her.

"Serena, long ago in the moon, at those times... There was magic when two lovers spent the night together, when they truly loved each other. The marriage was truly when that union happened. You are married to Darien, maybe not by the church, but you still are. This doesn't give you all your rights but it gives you the magical ones." Luna said. Serena was shaking her head madly and tears flowed down her cheeks with plants growing there imideately.

"No." Serena whispered.

"Come back Serena. Darien also wants you back. He loves you. " Luna said.

"NO! He pushed me away! He pretended I NEVER crossed his life! I'm not going to attach him to me against his own will!" Serena yelled and from her hand formed a fireball that flew out of the window melting the glass.

"Serena! He loves you! He's been searching like mad for you! He's also payed investigators to look for you! He wants you back!" Luna exclaimed.

"He doesn't! Leave me alone! I'm not going back!" Serena yelled. Luna sighed and looked back up at her.

"Then I'll stay to help you train your powers." Luna said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"How much longer do we have to wait Wiseman?" Dimando asked. Looking around Earth.

"Soon Dimando, your patience is not one that I admire." Wiseman said.

"Patience is not one of my best qualities." Dimando said and focused on an image of Earth, into a large house. The house of the famouse Japanese/English band. Where Serena stood looking shocked at a window.

"You must aquire some. The outcome will be most... profitting." Wiseman said staring at something else in his own crystal ball. At Serena's aura, looking for the best place where to attack. "Soon princess. You'll help me." Wiseman said. Serena shudered and seemed to look at him through the crystal ball. Serena fainted and Wiseman laughed to himself.


	9. Training

**Training**

"Serena!" Luna called as she fell unconcious. Three very surprised friends came in the door.

"Luna? What happened?" Rhina asked.

"She fell unconcious." Luna said and all three friends managed to place her on the bed.

"She'll be fine, just normal dizziness in her state." Crystal said.

"I see that Serena has a little garden, what was she crying about?" Mariah asked.

"I asked her to come back. She didn't want to. Instead I'm going to stay here to train her and her powers." Luna said. "If that's alright with you." Luna added.

"Ofcourse! You're welcome to stay!" Crystal said.

"I hope you can control Serena's little nature growing before we have to pay a gardener to come." Rhina said.

"Right... What happened to the window?" Mariah asked.

"Um... Serena had a little angry and made a fireball." Luna said. The three friends went to the window and saw across the road where an old lady was waking her sofa trying to put the fire out.

"Okay... Well, anyway. Would you like your own bed, or a toy?" Mariah asked.

"I'm not that kind of cat." Luna said seriously.

"How about Tuna?" Rhina asked and Crystal bent low to whisper.

"We can smuggle in cat nip for you if you want." She said.

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"Well, lets stick with the Tuna." Mariah said.

"Lets." Luna said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena woke up a couple of hours later but felt exhausted, the moon was already high in the sky and Luna was at the end of the bed. She smilled slightly but kept staring at the moon. It seemed to trap her attention like never before, but it wasn't a good attention. The moon seemed more... darker. Yet remained beautiful. Serena felt her eyes shutting slowly and saw the face of Dimando for a second before falling asleep.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

(Two months later)

Darien sat up startled by the nightmear. Again the same one. What did it mean? Who was the man that attacked Serena? What did she hold worth her life? Where was she? Darien was frustrated to say the least. Worry shamed what he felt at the moment. Concern, love, anger, frustration, desesperation, hope... Anger with himself, it was his fault Serena had left, that was as much as he knew. Hope for her to return...

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena ate her pancakes happily with Luna next to her. Her stomach was rounder as she entered her sixth month of pregnancy. The fridge was restocked with all kinds of foods to cover her midnight cravings.

"Finish up Serena, you still have to learn how to control fire." Luna said and Serena munched on her pancakes. She swalowed and took a sip of her juice.

"Patience Luna. If you haven't noticed, I am eating for two, which takes slower eating and more quantities!" Serena said happily.

"At least your moodswings are getting less often." Luna muttered and fell of the counter as Serena glared at her with fire in her eyes. Serena's anger vanished as she was satisfied with Luna's shriek when she hit the ground. Luna always landed in her feet unless Serena spooked her.

"I'm done, lets go!" Serena said. Luna came wobling out of the kitchen following behind her.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

(One month later)

"Okay, take aim. NO! Control it! Control it!" Luna yelled as Serena's fire ball grew out of proportion but Serena didn't seem to care. She watched as the fire ball hit Mrs. Hilton's couch... Again. Serena laughed as she saw the old lady waking her couch for the tenth time that month.

"Well, good for that woman she's rich, or she would be broke from all the designer sofas she's bought." Crystal said.

"Yeah, where does she get the money anyway?" Mariah asked.

"I think her son is a drug dealer or something." Rhina said.

"It doesn't matter she's rich! Serena! You have to learn to control that fireball! Fire is a very dangerous element!" Luna yelled.

"I'll manage." Serena said.

"We've been training fire for a month already!" Luna said.

"I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" Serena asked and they all sweetdropped. Serena placed her hand on her bely where the baby kicked. "I'm sorry, _we're_ hungry!" Serena corrected herself.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"I can't believe there's only two and a half months before you're born." Serena talked to her belly recieving a soft kick back. Luna had already gone to sleep and she was on the balcony staring at the moon and talking to her bely. Something the doctor said soothed babies down. She felt slightly hungry and from the ground a tree grew and in one of the branches a red apple grew. Serena took it and made the tree disapear into the ground. She ate the apple smilling slightly. When she finished she went to bed and instantly fell asleep.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Dimando, the time is nearing." Wiseman said.

"I know." Dimando said while he passed a cloth through a shiny sword with the hilt made of black gold and jewels attached to it.

"So clean, seems to have never seen a battle." Wiseman said.

"It misses blood, calls for it." Dimando said.

"Not long now... heh heh heh. Very soon it's thirst will be satisfied." Wiseman said. "Unless she does why bidding."

000000000000000

Ohh? What's Wiseman thinking? Who's blood will be spilled? What will happen to Serena?

Review! Plz! Three thousand hits and about 30 reviews? Plz I'm dying here!

I'll update soon!

Ps: It's been looooong since I've seen the series, can someone remind me what each sailor's attacks are? So little action is killing me! Thanks.


	10. Kidnap

**Kidnapped**

Serena walked through the house's garden, making new species grow and dying flowers bloom with a mear swish of her hand. Her conection with nature was one that she adored. The baby seemed to be also very calm as she did this feeling small caresses in her belly. Her eyes were full of love as she saw each seedling grow to it's full beauty, but one bush called her full attention. A rose bush. She walked towards it and plucked a rose out.

"I'll go back and tell him. I have to tell him." Serena said. "When you're born my child. The doctor sais there's only a week left!" Serena said rubbing her belly smilling.

"Hello Princess." A dark voice said. Serena turned to see Dimando standing there watching her intently.

"Who are you?" Dimando bowed slightly and smilled at her.

"My name is Prince Dimando of the Black Moon Family." He said. Serena stepped back.

"What do you want?" Serena asked.

"You." He said. Serena's eyes widened and stepped back.

"Serena!" Luna's far away voice called. God! Did the back garden have to be so large! Mariah, Rhina and Crystal were running towards her aswell. Serena made huge vines grow and tighten around Dimando but he smilled as if knowing was was comming.

Serena's eyes widened as she felt a presure in her lower abdomen. It was for a couple of seconds but her guard was let down long enough. Dimando grabbed her wrist and they disapeared from the back garden.

"SERENA!" Luna called.

"We failed to help her." Mariah whispered, Luna turned to see them looking at the ground.

"We still haven't failed." Rhina whispered.

"We can still help her." Crystal said. Three symbols apeared in their forehead, the symbol of a seven pointed star and they transformed. Their outfits where a short white dress and white boots, they each had a golden trinklet with a seven pointed star, and the same symbol on their foreheads.

"Cosmic moon guardians!" Luna said.

"We must find the other Scouts... Before it's too late." Crystal said and Luna nodded.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll write more as soon as I can!

Review plz!

Thank you all so much for your reviews... well, the ones that write them any way.;

And thanks for the attacks! Hopefully I'll add more action in the next chapter, just don't blame me if some attacks don't belong in this season.


	11. Cosmic Moon Guardians

**Cosmic Moon Guardians**

The three singers and Luna made their way through Tokyo in their normal forms.

O  
O  
O  
O  
"That's it! We've gone through every single paper and Serena's name is _not_ here!" Raye yelled.

Darien looked up from the paper he read as he heard Serena's cry.

"Darien? You look like you've seen a spook!" Rini said.

"Serena's back." Darien said. All heads turned to the doors as they slidded opened. Luna came in but what shocked them most was the girls behind her.

"Luna! Where have you been?" Rini asked.

"Serena is here. Dimando has captured her." Mariah said.

"How do you know Serena? Who are you?" Lita asked.

"They're the Cosmic Moon Guardians." Luna said.

"What?" Artemis was shocked aswell.

"What, sorry, who are the Cosmic Moon Guardians?" Mina asked.

"In the moon kingdom there were three guardians. They were the protectors of the Queen along with her children. But they weren't as close as the Senshi. The Guardians read the stars and protect destiny, though they can never say what they see in the future. Even if they wanted to." Luna said.

"How do you know Serena?" Amy asked.

"We became friends when we were on a tour a year ago... She's been staying with us for the past seven and a half months(She was already a month pregnant when she left)." Mariah said.

"Who is Dimando?" Darien asked.

"He is aparaently the head of the Black Moon family." Luna said.

"White hair, black moon... Usual Black Moon Family scum." Rhina said. Darien was shocked at this.

"How did they know where Serena was before us?" Molly asked.

"Serena has been in her Princess for for a few months now." Crystal said.

"What? How didn't I sense her?" Dariena asked.

"Because when you pushed her away, you blocked your connection." Artemis said almost to himself but he was heard.

"Why did Serena leave?" Darien asked. "I know it's not because I pushed her away because she was holding strong against that." The four looked away.

"Partly it was because you pushed Serena away..." Luna said.

"But the other part is up to Serena to say." Rhina said.

Black rays of thunder crashed down to the ground and several screams were heard around the city as a large castle made of crystal apeared covering the whole park. Black clowds swirled over the large crystal castle as rays struck around it.

"We must find Serena as soon as posible." Luna said. '_The oly reason why she let her guard down was because she had entered labour.'_

All of them transformed and ran towards the castle, Luna, Artemis and Rini staying behind.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena felt another pain in her lower belly. They were comming more often now. She turned to look hatefully at Dimando who was standing there, the old woman that was tending her had obviously been threatened to come here along with the other two women there. Serena felt tears rolling down her cheeks. This wasn't how she wanted to give birth. Not in the hands of her enemy.

"When that child is born you'll help me." He said. He stepped out as Serena cried out in pain and her water broke.

"Okay miss, don't push yet..." The older woman said as the other two placed her in position.

"Ahh!" Serena cried as another contraction came.

"Okay push." The old woman said. Serena's scream was heard through the large room and it echoed in the heads of all the scouts.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Oh no!" Mariah said.

"It's started!" Rhina exclaimed.

"What's started?" Darien asked.

"We must hurry." Crystal said and they ran at full speed towards the castle.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Don't stop now miss!" The old woman said.

"Ahhh! I... I can't!" Serena screamed.

"Please miss! Don't stop now!" The old woman said and Serena screamed and fell exhausted as she heard a small cry in the room. She was handed the little baby and she saw her dark ebony hair and blue eyes. But in mere seconds the baby was taken from her and she was forced to stand. She was dragged out of the room and she saw as the baby was left behind in the large bed. The three women were also escorted out of the room and Serena was too weak from recently exhausting herself.

"Let me go! Let me go to my baby!" Serena screamed and cried. Dimando turned to one of his guards.

"Kill the child." He said.

"NO!" Serena screamed and tried to pull away from Dimando's firm grip but he made her look at him.

"Only I can bring that child back to life. You're going to have to help me if you ever want to see that rat again." Dimando said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Destiny descent call!" Yelled Rhina.

"Star light call!" Yelled Crystal.

"Future Secret fury!" Yelled Mariah.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Oak evolution!"

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

"Moon gorgeous meditation!" (please forgive me if I've got them wrong but I'm going to stick with these for now)The five scouts yelled. But it barely made an spark of the crystal peel off.

"Hey! How about knocking?" Molly asked.

"This isn't a time to make jokes Moon!" Mars yelled. Either way Molly hit the crystal three times and a rumble was heard. The large crystal opened revealing a passageways with several doors on it and diferent passages crossing.

"Are they really so stupid!" Mercury asked.

"Lets go!" Mars said and they went up the passage. On the passage way they stopped and saw a guard heading with a drawn sword towards a room.

"Who has a sword drawn with no fight? Unless..." Venus said.

"Unless there's something not worth living there." Rhina said. They soon where running at full speed towards the room.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

The guard rose his sword at the sleeping child in the large bed, he was about to strike when Darien hit him behind the neck leaving him unconscious.

"A baby?" Jupiter asked. Darien picked up the child and stared at her.

"What do they need a baby for?" Darien asked. More guards were heard rushing towards the room.

"Quick! We must leave!" Rhina said.

"But Serena!" Darien exclaimed.

"We have to leave now!" Crystal yelled.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena cried as her strength built up slowly. She was next to Dimando crying on the floor as Dimando had forced her to stay there. He was sitting in his throne looking at the holographyc Earth.

"Have her cleaned up." Dimando ordered someone. Serena had blocked the world out as she cried, the next thing she knew was that she was sitting next to him again. Her eyes were staring to a distant world.

"The child is dead. Get over it. The faster you help me the faster I'll revive her." Dimando said and Serena nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Serena asked.

"You'll be my queen." Dimando said. Serena looked shocked at this.

"I don't love you." She said.

"You'll learn to, I'm the only one that can give you your child's life back." Dimando said.

"Sire." A guard bowed before Dimando waiting for attention. Dimando looked at Serena.

"You need your rest." Dimando said and looked up at a woman next to Serena, Serena hadn't put much focus on her. "Take her to sleep." Dimando ordered. Serena noticed that the woman had her face hiden by her hood and she was wearing a cape all over her boby. The hand that held her gently around the wrist had her nails painted a dark purple. Serena followed her out of the room leaving the guard and Dimando on their own.

When Dimando was sure she was gone he turned to the guard allowing him to speak.

"The child was taken away by the Sailor Scouts." The guard said.

"Did you manage to kill it?" Dimando asked.

"No your highness. They knocked me unconcious before I could strike the child." The guard said.

"But she doesn't know that. I want everyone to believe the child is dead." Dimando said. "Especialy Serenity."

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Darien looked at the child as the Scouts where talking. He saw her black hair and blue eyes as he stared at the child.

"What did they want with the child?" Mina asked.

"The didn't want her, they were going to kill her!" Lita said.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Who are the parents of the child?" Amy asked.

"Serena is the mother." Crystal said and everyone looked up at her shocked.

"What?" Raye asked.

"Serena was kidnapped when she entered labour." Mariah said.

"No. Serena would have told me if she..." Darien was at loss of words.

"She couldn't tell you. You didn't want to be with her just because you were together a lifetime ago. Just because you loved her once back then, you didn't now. You told her that. So, what right would she have to pin you down with a child?" Rhina said. Darien looked down at the child but couldn't stand it and passed the child to Raye and went out to the front porch.

Soon the baby girl started crying and Raye walked out and stood next to him with the crying child.

"Darien. Serena loves you. She always has." Raye said.

"It's all my fault." Darien said.

"Well, partly... But she still loves you." Raye said and passed the child to Darien. Instantly the baby girl stopped crying. The baby girl reached for Dariens hand and held it tight with her tiny hand. Darien's eyes were filled with happyness but then they filled with sadness.

"We need to save Serena. We need to get her out." Darien said.

"You must save her before tomorrow's sunrise." A voice said. They turned to see the same woman that had taken Serena to sleep under Dimando's orders. She took her hood off to reveal her dark purple hair and dark purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Raye asked.

"Luna?" Artemis said comming out.

"Luna!" The others were shocked.

"Serena's new powers were rather powerfull!" Luna said smilling. But soon her smile fell and she looked seriously at them. "Dimando wants her to marry him. Serena believes that the baby is dead. Dimando has told her only he can bring her back... If she becomes his queen." Luna said.

"Then we have to get in as soon as posible!" Darien yelled.

"I must return soon. Before my absence is noticed." Luna took a paper from her cloak and handed it to them. "You must follow those instructions. Bring everyone with you... or they wont survive." Luna said before leaving.

O  
O  
O  
O

AN: Okay, how was that? I may not be able to update as soon now that I'm back at school. But never fret! The story will be writen and finished!

But until then... what will happen?

I'm so evil, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Tee-hee!

Review!


	12. Dark Princess

**Dark Princess**

Serena slept a couple of hours, when she woke up she kept staring off into space.

_'I have to marry Dimando... I'll do it... For my baby.'_ Serena thought and stood up. She was helped to get dressed. Dimando had readied her a white dress and she put it on but she tinted it black. The flowers she made them die and also turn black. Luna watched everything and felt like crying. Serena kept caressing her belly missing the feeling she had about a day before and crying herself.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena was given away by Luna still hiden by the hood. Dimando looked at her in amusement as she came dressed in black.

"Why are you dressed in black?" He asked silently.

"I'm mourning my death." Serena said and he smirked.

The priest started speaking and she looked at Dimando, then up at the moon through a window and a tear rolled down her cheek landing to the floor and a red rose growing in its place.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Darien saw the sun beginning to rise and they all proceded to the palace.

"Serena..." He whispered.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Do you Dimando, promise to love and care for-"

"No, leave the caring and ridiculous promises out." Dimando told the priest and the priest looked worriedly at Serena but she just loked down sadly.

"Very well. Do you Prince Dimando, wish to marry Princess Serenity?"

"I do." He said and smirked at her.

"And do you, Princess Serenity, wish to marry Prince Dimando?" The priest asked.

"I...I." She stuttered and he pressed her hand tightly and she remembered her little girls cry when she first came into the world. Then Darien's face came into her mind when they were together. "I do."

"If anyone has anything against this union speak now or for ever hold your peace..." The priest waited but no one spoke. "Any one?" He insisted. "No? Are you sure? Maybe a couple of minutes..."

"That's enough!" Dimando yelled and the priest sighed.

"I declare you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Dimando looked at her and pulled her closer, she hesitated but he pulled her forcefully and their lips met. Luna shut her eyes not daring to look at the union.

"Bring back my baby." Serena said pushing him away.

"You taste nice." He went to pull her back but she didn't let herself this time.

"You're not trying anything again until you give me my baby back!" She yelled. He smirked and laughed.

"You actually believed me?" He laughed and she felt tears comming to her eyes.

"You BASTARD!" Serena yelled and he laughed.

"Take her away." Dimando ordered and she started shaking in fury. She materialized a fireball that was growing larger and larger almost covering the room. Serena's fury was so intense it didn't stop growing and then she threw it at him with a scream. Dimando was hit and screamed in pain as his body was diminished by the flames leaving barely ashes. The doors opened and the scouts were there looking in at Serena. WiseMan apeared in front of her and she looked up at him. A barier apeared around them blocking everyone else around.

"NO!" Luna cried. Darien tried reaching her but the barrier threw him back.

"SERENA!" They cried.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"You're alone Princess." WiseMan said. Serena was on her knees, her hands in her face as she cried without stop. WiseMan placed a hand over forehead, she stopped crying sudendly and looked up at him. From his hand came a dark mist that entered her crescent mark. She started coughing as if she couldn't breathe. The attacks of her friends on the barrier became useless. _Memories of everytime she was sad came to her mind. She saw her friends walking away, Darien walking away in the arms of someone else... Dimando killing her baby... She was alone._

"Why?" She whispered.

"Grab my hand and I'll give you the power to aquire your revenge." WiseMan said.

"No... I already have my revenge..." Serena cried. Memories again flashed in her mind of Dimando killing her baby, but instead of Dimando Darien changed his place and all the scouts laughed behind him. "NOOOOOOOO!" Serena cried. Trying to block away the images she clashed hands with WiseMan by accident and Serena's crescent moon turned black. All life left her eyes and a black mark apeared on her arm. A black metal staff materialized in her right hand.

The barrier disapeared and Serena looked at wiseman. She shot him with black magic and he started vanishing whilst screaming in pain.

"What is the meaning of this!" WiseMan yelled.

"You are of no impotance for me now." Serena said and WiseMan vanished. She looked back at the scouts and Darien. "You will witness the distruction of the planet by my hand. Everyone will DIE!" Serena yelled and dark energy emited from her.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

**Hi everyone. I am sooooo sorry this chapter took sooo long to be updated. Firstly I got grounded, when that finished my computer was infected by a virus and then I came on my holidays. I didn't have internet so untill I recently got it I haven't been able to update.**

**Anyway! Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Plz review!**


	13. Goddess of Darknes and Distruction

**Goddess of death and distruction**

"No! Serena stop!" Luna pleaded as Serena spoke.

"The way to end with the sadness, darkness and evil, for once and for all... Is death. That will be the destiny of this planet... and every other planet in the Universe along with it." Serena said and rose her staff. Dark energy slowly started emiting from it.

"That's not the solution!" Jupiter yelled.

"There's things worth living for!" Mercury yelled.

"You've always said that Serena! Don't become the downfall of your own words!" Mars yelled.

"I said those words once when I was but a naive girl! And now this planet will meet the Netherworld!" Serena yelled and the black energy engulfed her once again. A black tiara (Like Neo-Queen Serenitie's but black.) apeared in her head and black feathered wings apeared in her back. She flew up high through the air ignoring the others' calls. Again she rose her staff and a storm formed all around.

"Serena don't do this!" Darien yelled.

"Think of all those who love you!" Venus called.

"Who care for you!" Molly called.

"No one cares for me... The only person I had enough feelings for left, was taken by destiny as will everyone else!" Serena yelled and moved the staff in circles above her. "Her my call, hear my cry! Spirits from the other side! Come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide! Bring death and chaos to this plane! May Kia be reborn this day!" Serena yelled and a lightning bolt came down to the staff and her wings covered her fully.

Black light came from inside the feathered caccoon that formed around Serena and the scouts watched in horror at what was happening. Lightning volts hit the ground distroying anything in its path, and what was worse, the scouts felt useless because they couldn't do anything.

O  
O  
O

Serena was surrounded by darkness, her soul was in a deep abysm and falling. She barely opened her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_"My baby... Darien... Everyone..." _She cried mentally. She sighed and closed her eyes. _"I've failed you... I'm not strong enough for this fight." _She whispered and kept falling into the abysm.

O  
O  
O  
O

Her wings had red strikes, when they opened Serena's hair had turned with black and red stripes and her eyes were also red. She had a black choker around her neck and a red jem shining in it. Serena's nails were red and a lot sharper. She looked down at the scouts and grinned as she descended.

"Well well well... The Sailor Scouts. I must admit, this was a lot more easier than I planed it to be. But I guess that's what you get for leaving your princess alone!" Serena said and threw a black energy ray at them which they jumped away from.

"Serena stop this!" Artemis yelled.

"Hahahaha! You're too late. You're foolish princess is sinking in the black abysm of her own lonellyness. My name is Kia." Serena said.

"Oh no!" Both Artemis and Luna exclaimed.

"Who's Kia?" Darien asked.

"Kia is the Goddess of death and distruction... She was a myth even on the Moon Kingdom!" Luna yelled.

"Precisely, all it took was to send a little prince a couple of nightmears and control WiseMan. That led me to her. To completely fill her depresion all that had to be done was to kill the child she had been waiting for so dearly... Well done prince, you led her right into the wolf's mouth." Kia said and laughed.

"You Bitch!" Darien yelled.

"Oh... No no no. Bad boy Prince, such a rude language for your Princess." Kia said and shot him with black energy.

"NOOOOO!" A voice was heard, it was Serena's but the sound hadn't come from from Kia. In her distraction Darien had enough time to jump out of the way.

"You can't do anything to stop me Princess. You're too weak to do anything besides stare as they die. Because they will die eventually." Kia said.

"Fight it Serena! Don't let her win!" They called.

"Save your breath you pathetic mortals." Kia said. "Take a look at this." Kia said and turned around rising her staff. "Dark ray of distruction!" She yelled and a black ray shot Tokyo tower and distroyed in seconds. Many screams of people were heard as they ran away and some less fortunate who couldn't. She moved the ray in a circle and all the surrounding buildings crumbled to dust.

"Stop this Kia!" Venus called.

"You haven't got a right to just come and distroy the planet!" Mars yelled.

"Oh, we bad guys never do. And on the contrary, I have every right to destroy, just as my sister gives life I give death. Ofcourse she hasn't been seen in milleniums so don't expect her to appear." Kia said. "Selene was never that tipe of person to dialogue with the beings she created."

"It's useless scouts, it's her nature to be destructive." Luna said.

"Convincing her of stopping would be impossible because that would distroy her." Artemis said.

"Then we'll stop her the hard way." Jupiter said. They all attacked at the same time and Kia extended her staff, the staff absorbed the attacks and backfired it at them. They were thrown back by the force of the attack, some colliding painfully against walls.

"THIS IS THE END!" Kia yelled and the skies turned red. Lightning distroyed the ground even more than before leaving holes ten metres deep. But then three people apeared around her also sustained in the sky forming a triangle.

The Cosmic Moon Guardians where around her and started recitting a spell. Kia didn't hear anything at first but then her head started hurting.

"We call to the Gods, with the power that was given, we call to the one and the only beggining." They said over and over again.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I will not be DEFEATED!" Kia yelled and attacked them with a dark ray but they were surrounded by a force field. Kia concentrated and blocked the sounds out and doubled her darkness. "Hahahahaha! You can't defeat me!" Kia laughed. She pointed the ray towards Darien and shot. She froze in mid attack when a little cry was heard. Kia turned around as fast as lightning and saw Crystal holding a little baby girl in her arms. "That child is dead!" Kia yelled but Serena's tears rolled down her eyes.

"We call to the Gods, with the power that was given, we call to the one and only beggining." They repeated over and over and Kia screamed in pain holding her head as they reached down for Serena in the abyss of her mind.

O  
O  
O  
O

Serena was in the abyss and she saw and heard and felt her baby crying, the life that still ran through her veins.

"My baby!" Serena abandoned the abyss and rose as fast as lighting, Kia was expelled in seconds of her accessing her mind again.

O  
O  
O  
O

Serena's hair turned back to wavy gold, her wings turned pure white, her dress also turned into white and her tiara to gold. The crescent moon shone on her forehead as her trasformation was completed, but the mark around her mark, instead of disapearing turned to gold along with the darkness staff.

"Don't think you're all done Scouts! This planet will be destroyed in a few minutes and THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Kia's voice yelled and disapeared.

"You're wrong sister..." Serena whispered and stood up. She rose her staff to the air and a bright light emitted from it. "This ends now."

The light engulfed the skies clearing the clouds and the storm. Then fully engulfed everyone and everything else. The last thing she felt was a little baby in her arms.

O  
O  
O  
O

HI! How was that! I hope you like it. Probably the next chapter will be the last one, or maybe the one after that. But never fret! The End is Near! Mwahahahaha! (Is that a good thing or a bad thing? ' )

Everyone plz review! And thanks for the ones so far!


	14. Princess Cosmic Moon

**Princess Cosmic Moon**

Everyone was standing without their tranformation in the park noticing everything was back to normal and none of the citicens seemed to remember anything that had happened. It was getting dark and the people were now going back home but they were looking for someone in particular.

"Where's Serena?" Crystal asked.

"What happened?" Raye asked.

"We don't know." Rhina said.

"You DON'T KNOW!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh silence all of you. We won't solve anything by arguing." Luna said still in her human form.

"What do we do now?" Darien asked.

"We wait, if she had died we would have known." Artemis said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena was in the Moon, she looked around at the ruins of the moon kingdom and looked at what she held in her arms. It was her little baby girl, soundly asleep in her arms.

"My baby." Serena whispered.

"Serenity." A voice was heard. Serena looked up and saw her mother comming towards her.

"Mother." She said.

"Yes... I have brought you here to tell you something very important, and, ofcourse, see my grandaughter." She said and smilled.

"Am I dead?" Serena asked and her mother laughed softly.

"Ofcourse not Serenity..." Her mother looked down and back up at her seriously. "You have aquired powers that were only written in myth, you have the powers of Earth, Fire, Air and Water. Plus a very important one, life and a small amount of darkness. The seven elements of life. Powers the Goddess Selene had." She said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Serena asked.

"You are the Goddess Selene encarnated. The power of creation in you. As you were always human, and turned into Princess Serenity when there was danger, now you are always Princess and will turn to Goddess when the hard times come." The Queen placed her hand over her heart and out came a violet light that formed into a silver tiara with a diamond in the center.

"Mother I..."

"Hush, first this must be done." She placed the tiara above her head as she spoke." You are now, Princess Cosmic Moon. The legendary princess, not of this moon, but of the moon that goes around this galaxy." When the tiara came in contact with her head her brooch changed into a diamond crescent moon with stars above it. Her mother kissed Serena in her forehead. Then she kissed the sleeping baby girl as well and smilled. "Return to Earth now, my darling child." Serena felt a force pulling her back to Earth and smilled at her mother before facing Earth. An orb of briliant light surrounded her as she head to Earth.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Hey guys look!" Mina exclaimed. They saw that the people that were still in the park had all fallen asleep.

"The moon's glowing!" Lita exclaimed they looked up and indeed that was what was happening.

"The mercury conmputer senses a high energy force heading towards earth." Amy said. The energy ball was in front of them in a matter of seconds. It started diminishing and they saw Serena standing there. A whitish wind blowed around her as she tried to focus back on where she was. The wind stopped blowing and Serena felt weak. Luna who was nearer helped her with the baby and Darien stopped her fall.

"Hey, Serenity." Darien shook her softly and she opened her eyes weakly and smilled.

"Darien... I feel tired." She said and fell asleep.

"She'll be alright. She just needs rest." Luna said.

"Lets go to the temple." Raye said.

"Hey, where are the other three?" Rini asked. They all looked around and indeed the Cosmic Moon Guardians had disapeared.

"They have served their purpose. The dangers are over now." Luna said.

O  
O  
O  
O

**Final chapter is the next one, definately. Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review! **

**Thanks for the review up to now aswell! **


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Serena woke up the next morning and noticed she was in a hospital wing, the sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping, but there was a calming cool feeling. Serena sat up and saw Darien sleep on a chair closeby. She smilled softly and looked out of the window. The door opened slowly and Serena's mother came in with a cup of coffe. She froze when she saw Serena awake and tears came to her eyes.

"Mum." Serena said and her mother crushed her in a hug.

"My baby, Oh I've missed you so much!" Her mother cried.

"I'm sorry Mum... I know what you feel." Serena said. She looked around again and then back at her mother. "Mum, where's my baby?" Serena asked.

"She's in the nursery. She's in perfect health as are you. You just need a little rest." Her mother said smilling at her.

"I want to see her." Serena said.

"That will just make it harder sweety." Her mother said and Serena looked at her questioningly.

"Make what harder?"

"Well, the adoption. Ofcourse. You father has already aranged all the papers and everything, there's already a couple they will be here..."

"I'm not placing my child in ADOPTION!" Serena yelled. She couldn't believe her parents had done that.

"Honey, you know it's for your own good." Her mother said, she wasn't the slightest bit affected by this!

"NO! I gave birth to my little girl, and that child is never going to be on someone else's arms." Serena swore. She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Serena, you shouldn't get up." Her mother said. Serena asked the nurse where the nursery was and ignored her mother. Darien woke up and aslo followed her. Serena saw her father picking up her little baby girl and getting ready to hand her over to a pair of strangers.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked and Serena entered the nursery.

"Give me my baby." Serena said. Her father looked at her and sighed.

"It's for the best Serena." Her father said.

"No it isn't. She's my baby! You're not taking her away from me!" Serena said and recieved her from her father. The two strangers looked at her father in shock.

"You were going to give away your grandson without the mother's or father's consent!" They said outraged.

"You were going to what?" Darien was shocked himself. He placed an arm around Serena and she leaned into him. A doctor came in and ushered her father and the adoptive parents out.

"Don't worry miss. Your parents wont have access to your daughter unless you both give your consent." The doctor said and walked away. Serena looked up at Darien and then to the baby girl.

"Darien I... I-"

"You don't need to explain. I do. The reason I was pushing you away was because I was always getting nightmears about you dying because of me. It turns out Dimando had just been sending those dreams. I'm sorry for what I put you through." Darien said and she felt tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"No. It was my fault... I got scared Darien, of the reaction my parents had exactly right now, of you leaving me..." Serena whispered and he hugged her softly.

"It's ok. Now we're together again." Darien said, there was a little wriggling and gurgling from the baby to get some attention. They both looked down and Serena smilled and handed her to him. He seemed scared for an instant of crushing her, since she was so tiny. Serena laughed softly and a tear of joy fell down her face.

"Meet your daughter Darien." Serena said. Darien smilled softly and her little fist tightened around his finger.

"Hi... I don't believe we've been properly introduced before." He said and she opened her eyes to reveal an ocean blue. Those little eyes looked at him tierdly and with a tiny yawn she fell back asleep. Darien kissed Serena in the lips tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too Darien." Serena said.

O  
O  
O

Serena sat in Darien's bed breast feeding the baby, since she didn't want to go back home until her anger faded with her parents. Serena smilled when she finished and covered herself. She caressed the baby's cheek and the baby gave a toothless smile. Darien came in just as the little one burped and stepped back.

"Pardon me!" He said and Serena laughed softly. He sat next to her and both stared at the little girl who was sleeping again. "We've already readied everything for the baptism except one thing."

"What?" Serena asked.

"A name..." He said and both frowned in thought for a moment. "How about Serenity?"

"We have to finish that custom for good. It's little creative." Serena said and tought harder, Darien found it cute every time she did that and kissed her in the cheek making her giggle. "Come on Darien, stop it." Serena said but he continued. "We need to find a name you know." She said between laughs.

"Ok." He said. "She's so cute... How about Alei?" Darien asked.

"Alei?"

"Yeah, it means joy in a spanish dialect." Darien said and Serena nodded.

"She's my little bunddle of joy." Serena said and Darien kissed her in the lips.

"Our little bundle of joy." He said and she smilled.

"Not until we marry." She said sweetly.

"Just a month left for that." He said and she kissed him aswell.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

O  
O  
O

(2:00am)

A little cry pierced the room and Serena mumbled tierdly.

"It's your time to go..." She mumbled.

"I already went last time." Darien mumbled back.

"You said that yesterday." She mumbled back and accepted defeat and stood up. He fed Alei and she imedeately fell asleep as soon as she burped. He laid again in bed and pulled Serena close to himself and all three fell asleep.

O  
O  
O

Serena was still living with Darien, her mother said she was sorry and her father aswell, her brother also visited. Her frieds were always around. Best friends anyone could hope for. They even baby sat her once or twice so she and Darien could have some time to themselves.

Life was good. At least until another enemy apeared.

**The End**

O  
O  
O

**Finished! Yep, it's finally done. Hope you've all like it. I want to thank all of you for your reviews, I swear that without them I wouldn't have finished. Thankyou so much. Your reviews really gave me the final boost I needed to finish this story. Again thanks.**


End file.
